Mlp and Sonic's Christmas mini stories!
by Kawaii Angel Heart
Summary: Man it is getting close to Christmas! Lets see what the mobian gang are up to! (all in mobian form)
1. INFO!

**Hello everyone! I am starting this for Christmas from now! And well I take suggestions from anyone! But** it **has to be CHRISTMAS RELATED NOTHING ELSE! Anyways romance included , they are:**

 **Sondash (Sonic x Rainbow dash)**

 **Tailshy (Tails x Fluttershy)**

 **Shadpie (Shadow x Pinkie pie)**

Silverty **(Silver x Ratity)**

Knucklejack **( Knuckles x Apple Jack)**

 **However I do not know about Twilight should she be forever alone (I honestly don't mind if she is, I hate her! Hey my opinon okay?!) or have her fight a girl to retrive her crush/ love?**

 **Tell me I would like to hear about you opinions!**


	2. Short 1 SonicCosmiX's request

**hey everyone! I am doing a shipping per chapter and they are**

 **Sondash**

Tailshy

 **Knucklejack**

Flashlight or OcxTwilight

 **Shadpie**

 **Silverty**

 **Also four spots have been taken so about three spaces left! Also they would start when ever I want to.**

Now **on with the short!**

 **Short one Getting a tree! ( Requested by SonicCosmix)**

Rainbow Dash and the gang were out in the woods, well finding a tree of course!

"What about that one!" Pinkie asked

"No Pinkie, for the millionth time!" Rarity **replied**

"I t needs to be... UNI- OMI GOSH THAT ONE IS PERFECT!" Rarity squealed pointing to an icy blue tree.

"That... Is... TOATALY AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted looking towards the unique tree.

"And this is the most rarest tree in all of Möbius!" The tree seller then appeared from a pine tree with three teens.

"Hum if it's good for a price... Then we'll take it!" said a male with light brow and black quils, black fingerless gloves, comeback boots and a shirt whith twilight?

"Yes it is for only £30! As it is nearly Christmas!" the seller said.

"Okay the I'll tak-." he said before being interupted.

"Hey! We spoted it first! Dummo!" Rainbow shouted.

"Huh... Um no way Rainbow flick!" he replied.

"Um exuuuse me whatever your name is you do not call my girlfriend Rainbow flick!" Sonic shouted.

"Ha I can call anyone whatever I want! And my names Van the hedgehog." Van said.

"Um guys can I say somethi-" Twilight asked

"Holy macarony! Twilight! I love how you became princess of friendship!" Van ran over to Twilight and kissed her hand.

"get a room!" Rainbow cried.

"Anyways that would be £30 sir."

"Kay then!" Van then pulled out three tens. But as he did Rainbow punched him.

"This is our tree! Since we saw it first!" Rarity said.

"It is not yours until you buy it!" Van cried rubbing the punch mark.

"I guess that we have to fight to get that tree!" Apple Jack said.

With those words said Rainbow gave an upper hand to Van.

"Okay then have it I do not punch girls!" Van cried.

"Kay then!" Fluttershy gave out a little smile.

But as they turned tk the sales man he just ran, scared on what Rainbow would do to him.

"Guess we take it for free." Tails said.

"You Okay ther mate?" Rainbow asked Van.

"Yeah, aand sorry for calling you Rainbow Flick. I am Van, you are?" Van apologised

"I am Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said helping him up.

"Say, wanna come with us Van?" Rainbow asked.

"Relly? Thanks" Van said walking towards the group with Rainbow.

It was 5pm, when the tree shop closed.

"Awe come on!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic do a friking spindash to get us outta here!" Apple told Sonic.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic then done a spindash only getting electrocuted.

"ohhh, ouch.." Van said quietly.

"Hey guys!" someone said.

"Ray!" Tails shouted!

"need a lift?" Ray asked

"Yeah!"

(RAY HAS A HELICOPTER!)

They then loaded the rare Mist tree into the chopper. And then they flew home with Sonic and Rainbow in their home, Tails and Fluttershy in theirs ext (Cuz I am not bothered to write the rest.

Right f*** my bold dosn't work :( Anywas Was that enough? I will try to upload everyday for this story but that may keep Songs Rock on hatius.

Bye!


	3. Short 2 guest's request

**hey there! I am writing this at night** so **it might be a little less cooler than usual...**

 **Anyways it would he easier if you have an account and send me an idea, now that doesn't mean no guests are allowed to give any ideas just do not put your name as guest if there is _already_ someone called guest.**

 **Short 2: Kissing under** **missle toe. Requested by a guest.**

It was a peaceful night at Emerald city, everyone was getting along, all but a pair of speedsters.

"Um well they are the best after all!" Sonic shouted towards his girlfriend.

"Oh YEAH!" Rainbow screamed.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted back.

If you did not know what they were fighting about, it was about their bands on which one is better Freedom Fighters or The Rainbooms.

"Never talk to me ever AGAIN!" Rainbow shouted with ten times more anger than before.

Sonic just stood in utter shock, he'd never seen Rainbow shout at him like this. He turned and walked up the stairs, to his room, slamming the _door_ shut.

Rainbow walked over to the Christmas tree, she couldn't belive that her friends let them have it. Was it because what she had to go through along with Sonic?

(REFERS TO SONGS ROCK, BUT THAT CHAPTER HAS NOT YET COME SO YEAH SPOILER ALERT ON THAT ONE!)

Rainbow then noticed the mistletoe Sonic gave her last Christmas, when they had their first kiss. Rainbow then felt guilt, for shouting at him like that.

"Why did I have to shout at him like that?!" Rainbow thought in an questioning guild way.

That is when anger over took her body, she grabbed the ladder out from the basement to get the missle toe off from the ceiling.

Just 8 steps up she lost her balance and hegan to topple over. Was she going to go into an unconscious state? There was only one way to find out. Just a few inches from the ground, Rainbow did not hit the ground, why?

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes only reviling the emerald eyes of her boyfriend, Sonic.

"Are you OK Dash?" Sonic aske in a slightly scared way; he waited for her reaction and was most positive it was going to be a hard punch to the gut, but it was not.

"thanks..." She mumbled really quietly so Sonic can not hear her.

"Pardon?" Sonic Asked.

"Look I know you hate me and all but can you well just... Forgive me? Start over?" Sonic asked with hope and guilt in his eyes.

Rainbow was stunned on what he said..

"What, you have the courage to speak to me? Eventhough I told you not to?" Rainbow questioned.

"Yeah I guess so.." Sonic said slowly.

Rainbow then started to walk down the hall way towards the kitchen to make some dinner/tea/supper. But then Sonic held her arm in his hands.

"Rainbow, I just wanted to say that I..." Sonic kinda stammered on this, he never knew that he would ever say this.

"You what?" Rainbow questioned.

"I-I-I..." Sonic literally stammered this time.

"C'mon Sonic! I havn't got all evening." Rainbow said impatiently.

Rainbow Dash finaly got free from his grip and started to walk again,

"LOVE YOU!" Sonic the shouted, making Rainbow stop in her tracks.

"Y-you do?" Rainbow asked suprised.

"Yeah.. I kinda had a crush on you the first time I laid eyes on you Dash." Sonic then confesses.

"You did?" Rainbow asked,

"Yeah." Sonic said, scratching the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Well, I did too, I did not mention it before because well... I never thought such an awesome guy shuch as you would ever slow down from the speed of light to the speed of sound." Rainbow confesses ,slightly, her feelings.

"Heh, I thought that too," Sonic said.

"Wow.."

(((((((( READ HOW TO KISS UNDER MISSTLE TOE FIRST BEFORE THIS PART THEN INSERET THE PART THAT IS NOT THERE TO SAVE ME FROM MAKING THIS DELAYED))))))

Rainbow then gave Sonic a light kiss on the cheek or lips or whatever,

"So dash, are you going to take down the misstle toe?" Sonic asked.

"Huh, no no no! It was your first present to me, remember?" Rainbow replied.

"Now that my mind is on it yeah it was!" Sonic then gave a signal that he wanted to kiss under the misstle toe. Rainbow noticed this ( REMEMBER RAINBOW GAVE SONIC A LIGHT KISS EARLIER!) and smacked her lips aginst his, Sonic was suprised, so he then put his hand on one of the berries and pulled it off one by one.

After 10 minutes of kissing, Rainbow had fully forgiven Sonic and were back into their beautiful peaceful couple. Rainbow made chilli dogs and a veggie salad for supper. They promised never to argue like (INSERT TWO PEOPLE THAT ARE DIFFERENT GENDERS THAT FIGHT ALOT) ever again.

THE END!

Right nin of my tool work, great... My apologies if the previous chapter was not as high quality as the fanfic Songs Rock! My brother (owner of Crimson Flare) typed that one and her is like 11 years younger than me. Next it would he a story of SonicCosmiX's Oc mostly I hope and a pairing. Anyways a shout out to angelviolet234 for helping me with this chapter! So give her some credit as well! Also, sorry if the last paragraph seems rushed or stupid or boring or whatever... I am soo tired! It is 2:34 am in the morning (I'm in a different country if you never knew, well obviously non of you did, so Have a nice day/night!

PEACE OUT PEOPLE! CALICO IS OFF!


	4. AN

**Hey people!**

 **This is to all guests and the people that have not logged in yet... If you read my reviews there is this guest that said things against my shipping choice. I have one thing to answer that question. -ahem- IT'S MY STORY, NOT YOURS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY SHIPPINGS THEN DON'T CARRY ON! THIS IS MY STORY, MY RULES AND MY CHOISE! SO GO GET YOUR DIRTY A** OUT OF HERE!**

 **Sorry to everyone that supports me and sorry to those that had this type of problem. And Also I am afraid the rating will have to change to rated T because I feel like swearing a lot so I am very sorry on if you are not a teen. However I will never fully say the 'f' word or sh** fully because I think they are the most strongest swears.**

 **Back to the trying to change my shippings, if this happens once more I have to officially have to Ban guests (eg the ones who have not logged in) from all fanfictions from that day. On the other hand, I will choose people (guests) that can comment on my fics.**

 **Sorry!**

 **~Calico.**

 **P.S- the new story was A rainbow's quest... It came early..**


End file.
